Final
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if this was the final battle between good and bad? What would happen? Who would die? Who would live? Character Death, Fem!Natsu, Fem!NatsuxGray
1. Chapter 1

This was a chaotic battle; Light vs. Dark. Or, in other words, Natsa vs. Zeref. Both sides were fighting hard, each one have their own weapons and gear. Zeref fought with his demons, those that he raised with his dark powers; they just don't call him the most Evil Wizard for nothing. He controlled the beasts, and they fought the pea-sized enemies, the mages. All of Natsa's friends were fighting on her side. Her guild, other guilds, Dragonslayers; all of them and even more was fighting with her. They were fighting for the good, to get rid of these demons that walked on their land.

This was the final battle, the one to declare the winner after all of this time. It's been a long time since this has started, and now it was time to settle this once for all.

The two heads, Natsa and Zeref, were fighting on top of the summit. Their powers were equal; each tried to force the other back. Natsa yelled with all of her lung strength and charged forward, taking the killing blow. He was a taken back by the power. It caused him to step back, and blood spilled all over. After all of these years of hiding and committing suicide, he was finally dead. The one wish he always longed for, an end. This was finally the end for him.

Natsa walked away, blood dripped from her clothing. She had finally finished this fight that started years ago. Or, so she thought. The demons raged on, destroying all that was in their path. They didn't have any control, now that their leader was now gone.

Everyone was still battling, but they had injuries from the other fights. Each one of them were fighting on their last piece of willpower to defeat these demons; to prevent them from destroying anything else, like the nearby towns. Natsa gazed from her spot, they weren't in a good condition to continued on fighting. Wendy was even having a hard time till Cana showed up and helped attack the beast. Natsa was a bit relieve that she came to help, but she was still worried for them. Everyone was tired, not fit for fighting.

"Gray! Watch out!" Natsa called.

Gray barley missed the attack that was directed for his head. Their eyes locked on to each other for a brief moment till he turned back to the beast. It was time for Natsa to join in fighting with the others. She had been watching far too long, and now it was time to burn these mutants. She jumped down from the peak and joined the others.

This fight was raging on, even if one of their leaders were dead.

**Okay, lately I've been gloomy, so this is why there are so many gloomy stories coming from me. I already written the ending, but I wanted to do something longer than a oneshot so I'm adding a middle and the intro (this chapter). Please review, and remember that I suck at fighting scenes so I've been glossing over it. **


	2. Chapter 2

The pink-haired laid their in his arms. Her breathing was shadow as a peddle; her chest moved up and down as she took each one. She looked above her, looking at her savoir with a sweet smile on her lips. She couldn't do nothing but smiled as the blood leaked out of her lips; she gave him a bloody smile that would be the last of her's. "Gray..." her voice was quite as the night, faint as like she was disappearing.

"Natsa?! Please Natsa! Live!" begged Gray. He held her close to him, taking in all of her warmth that she was repelling. "Please!" he begged again. He couldn't let her die as soon as she saved him from a world of death! No! She couldn't die! She was Natsa for heaven's sake! And he couldn't let her died like all of those he held dear. She not going to be taken away from him! Not like Ur and Ultear! Or his birth parents! He just couldn't let someone else be lost forever!

"Gray...you know, I've always...loved yo..." her smile grew bigger till she coughed, sending blood all over Gray's body.

"What do you mean?!" Gray said to her. Why was she using such a tone while saying that, like she was accepting death and all else!

"I love you..."

A tear washed dirt off of his face as it made it's way down his face. Those were the words he always wanted to hear; but not like this, never like this. "And...I love you..." he also said. She pulled him closer to her body; and he leaned down, and gave her a kiss. He smeared all of her blood onto his lips, it tinged in his mouth. It was a passion-filled moment. "I love you, Natsa." he said after the heartwarming kiss. He brushed her bangs back, he felt her cold skin against his own. She was like a piece of ice, not the all-fiery Natsa. Her eyes shined as he looked into them, "Don't leave me."

"I can't.. promise you that," Natsa said. Her mouth was smeared with her blood, but she wasn't smiling anymore. His other hand made it's way to her stomach where a piercing hole was there. Large amounts of blood pooled around her body. All of her supply of blood was leaking out, leaving her with nothing to live on. Her skin lost it's color; it was pale as the moon and cold as a corpse's.

"Yes, you can. Please, we just need to find Wendy," pleaded Gray. He couldn't let her die, not let, not now. Her gaze turned from him to the battle that was happening behind them.

It was a bloody battle against Zeref and his demons; now it was only against the leftover demons since Natsa was able to defeat Zeref. The demons were mindless; their leader was lost, defeated, so they could only caused chaos by destroying whatever around them. Gray, as was the others, was fighting against a beast twice his size. He took a misstep and barley lived; he only lived because Natsa used her last supply of her willpower to block the attack with her body. She wouldn't allow any of her nakama killed in this grand battle of the powers. And this was the reason why she was coughing up blood and saying her goodbyes to Gray.

"She used all of her magic in battle," stated Natsa. She was able to witness all of their battles, so she had insight of their condition.

"Then, wait. We will save you!" pleaded Gray. He couldn't let her die.

"I can't," Natsa said. Her blood fell on the ground, and her breathing stopped.

She was dead.

Gray stared at the corpse in his arms. He couldn't believe this! All of this was his fault! All because he wasn't paying attention to that...DEMON!

His eyes were blaring, they flashed red with revenge and anger. He was burning hot, and he was about to unleash the heat on these motherfuckers for killing his Natsa. He crackled her knuckled, and the game started.

Evil laughter was heard all around, and the mages stopped fighting. Their eyes searched for the source of this manic laughter. The demons were slashed and torn limb from limb; all of them wore terror in their eyes. Bloody ice was impacted in each of them.


End file.
